Sakura of Yumegakure
by yukibozu
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are sent on a ridiculous mission to pay off some of Tsunade's debt. However as they are going home, they are attacked...may change rating soon.
1. Sunflower Village

And again all my fanfics are posted on mediaminer (another fanfic site) since i found that site before this one.

Sakura, Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru were called to the Hokage's Office.

"You four are currently the only people that are available at the moment so I am going to send you guys on this mission." Tsunade said to the four without looking up from her desk.

"Tch, this is troublesome." Shikamaru looked out the window.

"Well Shikamaru, I guess you don't really want to be leader of this mission, so I am going to give you a break. You won't be the leader this time. Instead the leader will be Sakura."

"WHAT?"Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think that I am qualified to be leader." Sakura said to Tsunade.

"Well it's time to gain experience. I will not have any weak shinobi in Konoha, especially not my student." Tsunade replied, unfazed by the worry in Sakura's voice. "The mission will start in an hour. I expect this to be a successful mission. This is an A-class mission. Sakura, I will not tolerate any failure. Understand?"

"Hai." Sakura mumbled.

After TSunade explained the mission, the four left the room and walked out the hallway.

"Gomen Sakura-chan," Shizune whispered. "Tsunade-sama has been in a bad mood lately. She has a lot of work to do. Especially now with this new thing that popped up..."

Sakura turned to look at Shizune. "What do you mean?"

"Gomen but I wasn't supposed to say anything..." Shizune mumbled.

Sakura didn't want to pry so she left it alone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four began to walk to the village of Sunflowers (I couldn't think of anything!FUME FUME)

"I hear they named the village after they discovered a rare type of sunflowers growing in a field when they found the place."

"What a strange name. I mean couldn't the think of anything else? I mean come on Sunflow-"Sakura punched Naruto's head. "Ita-ta-ta-ta. Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"It's your fault, that's disrespectful to the village. Anyways it's getting late we should set up camp. We should be there tomorrow afternoon. We'll take turns keeping watch."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WELCOME TO OUR VILLAGE KONOHA'S SHINOBI! WE ARE HONORED WITH YOUR PRESENCE!" A man, a little on the big side, greeted them.

"What's with the fat dude? OWwww" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head again.

"I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE FEUDAL LORD'S CASTLE!"

"Thank you very much." Sakura replied, her ears still ringing from the man's loud voice.

When they walked into the village, they were very surprised. The place known for their beautiful sunflowers, lush green fields and bountiful farms, was barren, and broken down. Soon they reached the castle. It seemed to be the only place that was not burned down of destroyed. There were many people inside. Eventually they were led into a small room on the third floor.

"I HAVE BROUGHT THE KONOHA SHINOBI!"

"Alright come in." A male voice said through the panels.

The walked in to greet another big man sitting on the other end of the room in seiza position, "I welcome you to the Sunflower village. I am the feudal lord Masayoshi. It is a good thing that I lent money to Tsunade and now she has to pay me back! HAHAHA!" The man's voice boomed.

The four shinobi looked at each other in disgust. The reason it was an A-class mission was because Tsunade needed them to help repay this man. They should have known. They all sighed.

"As you can see my small village is not what it used to be due to a bandit attack. They burned down everything and stole a lot. Now my castle in home to all the villagers. I need you four to help rebuild my village. Just simple things, building homes, planting stuff, things like that." Masayoshi smiled.

The four sighed again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Af ter a month of staying in the Sunflower village, the four had to admit, they were pretty helpful and the village looked a lot better. There were many homes built and farms were restored. It was time that thy left. After saying their farewells and being mobbed by the villagers who are gave them huge bear hugs they almost suffocated, they all left.

Since it took 24 hours to get back to Konoha they camped out again. First on watch was Sakura.

As she watched her team fall asleep she sat up in a tree watching and waiting to sense any people or chakra. After one hour, she felt a flicker of chakra. Being as the shinobi with the best chakra control in Konoha, only she noticed so none of the guys woke up. She leapt down from the tree. And when she turned around, she saw three shinobi blowing paralysis powder on the rest of her team. That woke up her team.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" NAruto exclaimed.

"Shit! We can't get up!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Paralysis powder, it would seem. I will get my bugs to begin sucking it out." Shino said calmly.

They all looked up as a splatter of blood landed by them. Sakura was standing in front of them. They saw at least 20 shinobi surrounding them. Sakura Created shadow clones and launched herself at every shinobi. The four looked up in surprise as all the Sakura began to take down the shinobi. They finally saw the monster strength that Sakura had inherited from Tsunade. She was ruthless. She grabbed shinobi by their heads and smashed them against the trees. She broke bones and made them bloody. They could see she was mad that she let them do damage to her teammates. She was determined to make this a successful mission.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" NARUTO YELLED AT A SHURIKEN CAME FLYING TO EACH CLONE. (Opps left the button on capsP)

She watched as each of her clones poofed and were gone. Of course she had been sitting up in the trees the whole time. That's when the shinobi leapt off the tree he was on and lunged at her. Sakura was to preoccupied to see the hidden needles he spat at her. Each one had a deadly poison on it. As the they struck her, it immediately began to affect her. She leapt down and carried the boys laying on the ground and began to run. She began to gasp for air and she started to slow down.

"Sakura!" The three boys looked at her in concern as she began to bleed heavily and the poison started to spread.

"I...Don't...have enough chakra...to heal me...and get us...all back to Konoha, so...I am going to transport you... I don't have enough chakra... to transport me with.. you so..." Sakura stopped talking and began to form seals with her hands. They could tell she was suffering and they couldn't even move. "I'm sorry...I can't get you all the way to konoha so...I'll get you about halfway there...Shino should be fine by then...Then he can bring...you...the..rest...of..the...way..." Sakura's vision blurred as she made the last seal and fainted.

"SAKURA!" The three boys yelled before they vanished in smoke.

Hmm...I wonder if Sakura is dead... hmm... LOL. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Meeting the New Village

Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru were walking down a street in Konoha.

"It's been two years..."

"Yes. To think that during her first mission as leader, she died." They soon got to their destination. The memorial in the forest that listed all the shinobi that died.

They were now 17 years old. Last year Sasuke had come back to Konoha causing a huge storm. He had informed them that during a time when Sasuke was learning a new jutsu, it backfired and killed Orochimaru...

_"SASUKE!" Sasuke saw a blond boy run up to him. _

_"Naruto?"_

_"NO SHIT DUMBASS!" Naruto gave Sasuke the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE BACK!"_

_Sasuke smirked. This was his best friend Naruto of course. Idiot as always. Sasuke's smile dissapeared. "Oi, Naruto, where's Sakura?"_

_Naruto released his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto's grin vanished and he looked down. "Come over to my place in an hour. I tell you." Then Naruto turned and ran. Sasuke frowned. 'What was wrong?' he thought._

_Naruto went home. He called Shikamaru and Shino. "Hey come by my place in an hour." Then he hung up without letting the two even speak. _

_An hour later: 10:00 that morning:_

_"Sasuke," Naruto began. "Sakura is dead."_

_Sasuke froze. _

_"What?"He managed to stutter out._

_"Please don't make me say it a again."Naruto looked down._

_"Sasuke, the three of us were led by Sakura on a mission. As we were heading back we were attacked by some unknown ninja. They imobilized us which left Sakura to defend us against many ninja. Sakura had killed all of them except one who poisoned her with some unknown but deadly poison. She died to save us. That was last year." Shino finally said._

_"It's not fair. Dammit! We just sat there and watched her die! We couldn't do anything!" Naruto said quietly. Tears began to fill his eyes, though they didn't come out. _

_Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. " Well it's that time. Sasuke would you like to come?"_

_"Where?" Sasuke said in a quiet voice._

_"To Sakura's grave."_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Sasuke stared at the stone with Sakura's name on it. _

_"Sasuke," Naruto began."You came back on a bad day, you know. You came back the anniversary of Sakura's death."_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"You know it seems that suddenly she'll just be around the corner waiting for us saying 'Come on you guys! Hinata, Ino and are soooo tired of you guys waiting! You are soooo slow!'" Naruto said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru continued. He decided to change the subject. "Well we won't have much time to spend at the memorial because Tsunade-sama has an announcement to the town in half an hour."

"Yeah I remember, so let's hurry!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ALRIGHT KONOHA! WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE HIDDEN VILLAGE OF DREAMS TODAY. THEY HAVE BEEN HIDING IN SECRET FOR YEARS AND HAVE DECIDED TO COME OUT. I WANT TO SHOW THEM THAT KONOHA'S REPUTATION OF COMPLETELY TRUE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade yelled from her tower to the villagers below.

"HAI TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"ALRIGHT, WE WILL GREET THEM BY HAVING A SHORT TOURNAMENT WITH OUR SHINOBI AND THEIRS."

Then the gates opened, and in walked five shinobi in cloaks and hats. The one in front spoke.

"We are here to represent Yumegakure to become allies with Konohagakure."

Tsunade walked up to the woman. I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. We will begin the opening matches in a few minutes. Come, I will lead you to the stadium." The five shinobi followed Tsunade.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_In the stadium..._

"ALRIGHT, THE COMPUTER WILL CHOSE RANDOM SHINOBI FROM KONOHA TO GO AGAINST THE FIVE FROM YUME." Tsunade's voice boomed.

"Our first fighter will be...NARUTO!"

Sasuke wished him luck as Naruto went to the field below. At the same time a fighter from Yume jumped down as well.

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, A FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA!" Naruto proclaimed to the fighter in front of him. He sensed something was wrong when he felt no chakra from the shinobi across from him. He stared at her and her long pink hair. Sasuke was doing the same from the stands.

The shinobi began to take off her cloak and hat...

Short Chapy! Just love torturing people cant you tell? LOL


	3. Arrival

I may not own Naruto or any of the ppl, but I do own Tsukiko, Hotaru, Satoshi, Tatsuya, and everyone from Yumegakure.

_"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, A FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA!" Naruto proclaimed to the fighter in front of him. He sensed something was wrong when he felt no chakra from the shinobi across from him. He stared at her and her long pink hair. Sasuke was doing the same from the stands._

_The shinobi began to take off her cloak and hat..._

"I am Hanazaki Sakura." The pink-haired green-eyed shinobi said. Her hair had grown out to her waist, she had filled out, and she was a lot stronger, but it was indeed, Sakura.

"SAKURA!"The entire stadium yelled.

Naruto ran to her giving her a giant hug. Sasuke and Ino jumped off the stands, followed by Shikamaru and Shino, then the rest of the rookie nine, followed by Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura stared at the people running to her, clobbering her. Her mind clicked. Images flashed and filled her mind. She screamed. The other four shinobi from Yume jumped down and circled Sakura beating everyone away from her. She slumped to the ground sobbing and clutching her head.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" A girl from Yume asked her.

"NO! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" Sakura screamed. Konoha gasped. "MAKE THEM GO AWAY! MAKE THEM go away. Make...them...go away!" Her voice faded as she blacked out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! IS THIS HOW YOU GREET PEOPLE?" A man in a cloak yelled at Tsunade.

"Sakura..." A boy whispered as he picked her up bridal style. "It's going to be alright. We are here." Another shinobi from Yume spoke to Sakura's unconcious form.

"I'm really sorry. I will show you to our hospital. Please follow me." Shizune said in a quiet voice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They laid down Sakura and left the room.

They had all took off their cloaks and hats revealing 2 males, and 2 females.

The older woman spoke first. She looked no more than 25 years old.

"I am Tsukiko, this," She pointed to the other girl who looked around 17, "is Hotaru," She then pointed to the young boy next to Hotaru, who was around 18 or so,"This is Satoshi and finally this is," She pointed to the last man, about her age, "Tatsuya. I do believe you know Sakura." Her eyes narrowed.

" I am Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino. They were Sakura's best friends."

"I still don't get it. Where have you guys met?" Hotaru spoke up.

" How long has Sakura been in your village?" Shizune asked Tsukiko.

"About two years. Why?" Tsukiko still held here death glare.

" I think that that Sakura is the one who dissapeared from Konoha two years ago!" Naruto blurted out.

" That is utter nonsense!" Tatsuya said to Naruto.

"Do you have any proof?" Satoshi said finally.

"Yes, of course we do!" Ino shouted. She was not going to let this matter go. Her best friend who supposively died was in the room next to them! She would not give up, and she knew neither would anyone else.

Sakura woke up to the loud noise outside. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hotaru-chan, who is yelling?"

They all stared dumbstruck as Sakura walked out of her room rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What? Did I miss something?" Sakura looked as she saw everyone staring at her.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of them. She wasn't flat chested anymore, she did not seem like a tomboy anymore, in fact, she was drop-dead sexy.

Satoshi noticed their gazes and walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Naruto and Sasuke's jealousy flared up. 'Who was this guy?' They thought.

Hotaru noticed this as well and unsheathed her double bladed sword and put it in between Sakura and the 2 Konoha boys. "Stop gawking at her or I'll rip out your throats." Hotaru said to them glaring.

"Uhm...what's going on?" Sakura asked still oblivious to what was going on.

" Nothing you need to worry about, we'll kill anyone who will try to come near you." Satoshi stated quietly.

"Huh?" Sakura was still confused. She then blushed as she noticed Satoshi was holding her. "uhm...uhm...uhm..Satoshi-kun..."

"No." He smirked. " I like holding you." Sakura turned beet red, and Naruto and Sasuke wanted to kill Satoshi.

Tsukiko and Tatsuya smirked when they saw this. Everyone in Yumegakure loved Sakura and was very protective of her especially Hotaru and Satoshi.

Ino looked at Satoshi and Sasuke. She couldn't help notice that they both gave off the same vibe. They were damn sexy, cold on the exterior, but not on the inside.

Shizune sighed. She didn't want Sasuke and Naruto going head to head with their new allies.

Sakura was still confused.

"Well, I am feeling better so can we continue the tournament?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" Tatsuya asked, he didn't bother hiding the worry in his voice.

"Definently. I could use a workout after sleeping.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OK! WE ARE GOING TO SELECT THE FIRST FIGHTER AGAIN!" Yelled Shizune after everyone was gathered into the stadium again.

"AND IT IS...INUZUKA KIBA!"

"Sakura do you want to fight this one? I want to get my hands on that Naruto person. I'll break his bones!"Hotaru exclaimed fire burning in her eyes.

" Okay." Sakura jumped down.

"WE WILL BEGIN THE MATCHES NOW!" Shizune yelled.

"Well I hope you've gotten better over the years Sakura." Kiba said to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met, but still I don't think I'll lose."

Kiba and Akamaru did their beast mimicry technique.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba yelled.

Then Sakura did something extremely unexpected to Konoha, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, instead of green eyes were a pair of Sharingan eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi frowned at this. 'Why does she have Sharingan?'

reviews make me happy, and when I am happy I add more to the story. )


	4. Karaoke

I'm continuing because I don't feel like doing homework so be happy I'm writing even though hardly anyone comments….This chapter has a lot of songfic in it, and when I say a lot, **_I mean A LOT!_**

_"GATSUUGA!" Kiba yelled._

Then Sakura did something extremely unexpected to Konoha, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, instead of green eyes were a pair of Sharingan eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi frowned at this. 'Why does she have Sharingan?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke and Kakashi blinked again. Yes, it was true; Sakura had the trademark three tomoe of a fully developed Sharingan.

As Kiba came closer Sakura raised her hands and used each fist to punch through the spiral. Kiba and Akamaru immediately stopped and fell to the ground; Akamaru reverted back to his dog body.

"What the hell?" Kiba gasped out through the blood gushing out of his mouth. The punch to his stomach really hurt.

Tsunade frowned. _'Her strength…how did it get to be that strong?'_

Sakura began forming seals. "_Chidori!" _Sasuke frowned. But then everyone focused on her other hand. "_Rasengan!"_ Now it was Naruto's turn to frown.

Sakura then sped up using chakra and stopped in front of Kiba and Akamaru. She smirked. Then she shoved the Chidori through Kiba and the Rasengan through Akamaru. Of course she didn't ant to kill him, so she lessened the power so it didn't go through their bodies.

Kiba coughed up blood at Sakura right before fainting.

"STOP! THE MATCH HAS BEEN DECIDED! HARUNO- I mean- HANAZAKI SAKURA HAS WON! MEDICS GO TO KIBA NOW!"

"No it's alright." Sakura said to Shizune as she walked to Kiba. She then began to heal Kiba and Akamaru at the same time, and within seconds, they were completely healed and awake.

"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry! I…uhm…kind of lost control there. Eheh" Sakura apologized genuinely.

"Whatever." Kiba muttered and pushed his way past Sakura.

"I really am SORRY!" Sakura yelled back at the retreating Kiba. "Gosh…"

Hotaru jumped from the stands and gave Sakura a giant hug. "Great job! You barely broke out a sweat though."

"Eheh." Sakura replied rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the fights went on, Hotaru beat Tenten, Satoshi defeated Lee, Tsukiko beat Kurenai, and Tatsuya beat Iruka. Yumegakure was undefeatable, and each one had the special eye traits, traits of the Hyuuga and of the Uchiha.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They decided to celebrate with Karaoke and dinner in formal outfits! Sakura walked up to a group of shinobi who were silent.

"Uhm… would you like to come with us? If you don't, it's alright, uhm, I'm sorry what are your names again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Okay, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka-san, and Kakashi-san, would you like to come?"

"Sure…" Ino spoke up for the group.

"GREAT! Please come in any outfit you would like, but we are dressing formally, after all, this is our first night at Konohagakure!" Sakura said happily. "Alright! See you at 7!"

"Yeah… first night in Konoha…" Naruto said quietly after Sakura left.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At 7, they groups met each other at the Karaoke bar. The Konoha shinobi were extremely surprised to see that the other shinobi were dressed in yukatas. Sakura's was black with pink and red cherry blossoms. Hotaru's was also black with colorful butterflies on it. Tsukiko's was red with brown maple leaves. Satoshi's was a plain dark blue, and Tatsuya's was a deep green.

"How do you like our yukatas?" Sakura asked.

"It looks nice!" Ino answered, knowing that the three guys wouldn't say anything.

"Thanks! Well, let's go! Ikimasho!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura! It's your turn!" Hotaru yelled.

" Uhm… okay, but DON'T LAUGH!"

Sakura looked through the selection of songs.

"Ah! I found it! This is one of my favorite songs! Hotaru-chan sing with me!"

The two girls stood up at the podium of their room. (They rented a room.)

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

repeat

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

repeat

repeat

repeat

Oh they had missed her voice. They also knew that was one of her favorite songs. She had sung it back when she was with them.

"What's wrong? You look like you guys aren't even paying attention!" Hotaru yelled at the Konoha people waking them from their trance.

"Uhm, maybe we just were bad." Sakura spoke quietly, she was also blushing madly.

"Sakura-chan, You were really good." Naruto murmured.

"Oh. Really?" Sakura asked, still blushing madly. "Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Please, just call us all by our first names." Kakashi said to Sakura.

"Uhm alright." Sakura replied.

"Anyways, let's sing another song. We are supposed to be celebrating." Satoshi finally said.

"Oh! How about you and Sakura-chan sing Bu De Bu Ai? (heh heh Chinese song, but one of my favorite Asian songs with a boy and girl singing. I'm Chinese!) You guys are so good together on that song!" Tsukiko piped up. She loved karaoke.

"OKAY!" Sakura yelled and pulled Satoshi up to the podium with her.

_tian tian dou xu yao ni ai,  
wo de xing shi you ni cai,  
I love you,   
wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tian dou jing cai_

tian tian ba ta gua zhui bian  
dao di shen me shi zhen ai  
I love you   
dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai

shi wo men gang qing feng fu tai kang kai  
hai shi shang tian ang pai   
shi wo men ben lai jiu shi na yi ban  
hai shi she bu de tai guai  
shi na yi chi yue ding le mei you lai  
rang wo ku de xiang xiao hai  
shi wo men ji zhe zheng ming wo chun zai  
hai shi bu ai hui fa dai  


Naruto wanted to barf.

_  
baby   
bu de bu ai, bu zhi kuai le chong he er lai,  
bu de bu ai, fang xia bei shang chong her er lai,  
bu de bu ai, fou zhi wo jiu shi qu wei lai_

hai xiang shen me you qi bu neng zhi ji shi bai  
ke shi mei tian dou guo de jing cai  
tian tian dou xu yao ni ai  
wo de xing zhi you ni zai  
I love you  
wo jiu shi yao ni rang wo mei tian dou jing cai

tian tian ba ta gua zhui bian  
dao di shen me shi zhen ai  
I love you  
dao di you ji fen shuo de bi xiang xiang geng kuai  


He couldn't believe that Sakura was with another guy. Well he didn't know if they were together, but they kissed! She was supposed to be with Sasuke.

_  
I ask gal fren how you been  
lai qu le ji hui  
wo chong lai mei you xiang guo ai qing hui bian de ru chi wu nai,  
shi ming yun ma, nan dao nan guo shi shang tian de an pai,  
mei ban fa,  
tian tian de mei tian de xing shi dao di you shui lai pei,  
wo cheng xin, ni cheng yidan zhou wei rao ren huan jin shi zhong rang wo men wu fa  
zai zhi li zhi you xiang lian  
wo jin cai, ni fa dai,   
liang ke xin bu an de yao bai,  
ying gai you de wei lai,  
shi fou zhen ne na me wu fa qi dai  
she bu de zai shang hai,  
you're my girl my girl my friend  
how much I love you so so much  
kan zhe ni ai chou  
yao wo ru he zhen me cheng shou mian dui  
I'm sorry you're my sweetheart  
my love  
my one and only baby  
_

They were destined to be with each other. Not this new guy who just showed up in Sakura's life. Naruto wanted her to be happy like he and Hinata were. He wanted her to be with Sasuke. He would talk to her and he would make her remember. He swore it, and he never broke his promises.

_  
hui bu hui you yi dian wu nai  
hui bu hui you yi dian tai kuai  
ke shi ni gei wo de ai  
rang wo yang cheng le yi lai  
xing zhong chong man ai de jie pai  
tian tian dou xu yao ni ai  
wo de xing shui you ni zai  
I love you  
wo jiu shi yao rang ni mei tian dou jing cai_

"YAY!" Hotaru screamed. "Don't forget our tradition Satoshi!"

"Yeah yeah, at the end of each time we sing this song, I," Satoshi gave Sakura a passionate kiss on the lips. Sakura blushed, but then kissed him back. They finally broke apart, but only after a while, just catch their breath. "give Sakura a kiss." Satoshi finished after the kiss.

"You two are so lovey dovey. Children." Tatsuya sighed.

"WE-WE-WE AREN'T LOVEY DOVEY TATSUYA-NIICHAN!" Sakura blubbered out, her face an extremely dark red. Satoshi smirked. "Anyways, can I see another song? Gosh it's still my turn!" Sakura turned, her face still red.

She walked to the podium and flipped through the songs. Her eyes widened as she chose a song and flicked it on.

"_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga_

_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto_

_Omoide to DABURU eizou_

_Aki no DORAMA no saihousou_

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Her eyes faraway, longing, almost crying.

_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI_

_Nando mo kuracchaun da_

_Sore demo mata tatakaun darou_

_Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

_Koi wo shite subete sasage_

_Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae toki no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

He couldn't get the picture of Sakura and Satoshi kissing passionately out of his head. He couldn't stand it.

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de_

_Kutsu ga surihetteku motto_

_Kata no chikara nuite_

_Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke_

_Koko kara sou tookunai darou_

_Mita koto mo nai keshiki_

_Tomaranai mune no itami_

_Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo_

_Hitomawari shite wa modori_

_Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

He was going to talk to Sakura if it was the last thing he did. He was going to make her remember.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de_

_Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

He was going to make her remember.

_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai_

_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

"All done!" Sakura said happily as soon as the last note faded and her faraway look vanished. "That song always makes me feel better."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, which had surprised everyone since he had barely said anything and didn't sing. Sakura was also surprised, but walked to Sasuke and sat next to him.

"Well, Sasuke-san, that song seems to make my mind wander. When I sing that song, a scene or maybe it's a memory, plays in my mind. It's about me, when I was twelve or something. I'm crying and talking to the back of someone. I can never make out who it is, but whenever I think of that person, my heart flutters."

Satoshi frowned.

"But when I think of that memory, my heart cries uncontrollably, and it really hurts." Sakura half-closed her eyes and another faraway look appeared. She then fully closed her eyes. She didn't notice, but tears started to stream down her cheeks from her closed eyes.

"It really hurt Sasuke-kun, it hurt so badly. I wanted to die. I really did. I tried to become strong so that I could get you back with Naruto, so that we could all be together." Her whispered voice began to quiver. "Sasuke-kun, were we not good enough? And then when we met up again with Sai and Naruto by me, you tried to kill me. What's wrong with me? Am I really that worthless to you?" She opened her eyes, the faraway look still there, the tears still streaming out. "Am-am I?" She sobbed out to Sasuke. Everyone stared at her in shock.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened, images began to fill her mind again. She clutched her head. 'No! Not again! Please!' Sakura yelled to herself. Her mind then stopped, and she closed her eyes. Her arms dropped and she fell on to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Everyone yelled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her, eyes full of worry. She sat up.

"What's everyone staring at? Is there something on my face? Why isn't anyone singing?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"You fainted! Don't you remember what happened?" Tatsuya yelled, voice full of worry.

"Of course! What do you take me for? An idiot?" Sakura said pouting. "I had just told Sasuke about the song. Guess what? The last sentence I said to him was 'But when I think of that memory, my heart cries uncontrollably, and it really hurts.' See I have perfect memory! Then, I guess, I fell asleep. I'm really sorry Sasuke-san, it was extremely rude of me to fall asleep while talking to you. Please forgive me." Sakura said and bowed to Sasuke.

Everyone stared at her. "It's getting late. We need to head back now. Don't want to wake up late for training. Sakura, we have to continue training, your Sharingan." Tsukiko finally said and broke the silence.

"OH YEAH!" Sakura exclaimed. "Okay! She turned to the Konoha ninja and bowed. "Thank you for coming, I hope you had fun. Oh!" Sakura went over to Sasuke. "Please allow me to apologize for my rudeness. Meet me at the Hokage tower at 5:45 pm tomorrow, okay?"

Then everyone went home, the Yume ninja heading for the guest houses.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well? How was it? Okay now to give credit. The first song was Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. The second, Bu De Bu Ai by Pan Wei Bo (Wilbur Pan.) The third was Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru. You should listen to them and look up the lyrics!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! READ! IMPORTANT!

Hey ppl. I have noticed that almost no one ever comments on any of my fanfics. I am going to post this note on all my stories.

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE IF ONLY 2 OR LESS PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE. **_

PS Please dont hate me.


End file.
